Dark Days Coming
Continuing from Episode 005 of the Wings of Red arc, '''Dark Days Coming' finds Wings of Archadia racing to Magnolia Town in an effort to save the life of one of their own, Royce Blixtrande, who after facing Lancaster Black has been poisoned by an unknown magic. Will the band make it in time or is this Royce's last gig?'' Let the Healing Begin Zander could feel himself getting weaker as his magic depleted. He had spent nearly 12 hours flowing all of his power into the carriage's fuel cells to keep it running at top speeds. Wings of Archadia traveled for 2 straight days, taking turns in powering the carriage in an effort to get Royce to the healing mages in Magnolia Town. Whatever poison was coursing through Royce's veins proved too much for the doctor at Stonehaven to cure. Now, it was a race against time to get him help. Each hour that passed meant the poison was closer to shutting Royce's body down for good. Even now, it was halting his body's natural ability to heal. The wounds he had sustained against Lancaster and his Dreadnaughts were still bleeding, and Roffe and Jakko quickly replaced his blood soaked bandages every so often with clean ones. At one point, Royce stopped breathing altogether and it took Jakko's limited medical experience he learned back in the Silver Guard to bring him back from near death. Even if it meant that it was only temporary. It was near ten o'clock in the morning when suddenly, "That's it!" Clyde shouted in enthusiasm, grabbing the back the of Zander's seat with one hand and pointing with the other. Through the windshield, they could see Magnolia Town growing larger as they drew closer. The carriage rocketed past the main gate, prompting guards to ready their weapons. It took a row of them posted directly in the path of the carriage to force Zander to stop. He quickly slammed the brakes, the wheels locking in place and screeching across the cobblestone path. At first, they responded with anger at their sudden intrusion, but Jakko frantically explained their situation. Upon seeing Royce's body, two guards immediately escorted the band towards the medical ward for treatment. It felt like hours had gone by as Wings of Archadia waited in the lobby of Magnolia Hospital. The doctors had rushed out and placed Royce on a rolling stretcher and pushed him past two swinging doors that read "Hospital Personnel Only". A different guard, seemingly employed at the hospital, stopped the others with a simple raised hand. A nurse reassured them that they would do everything in their power to help their friend, but they would have to remain here. Begrudgingly, they stepped away from the doors and took seats in the lobby. Jakko paced back and forth, biting on his fingernails as he stared blankly ahead of him deep in thought. Everyone had a look of worry, though Zander and Allastr remained in their stoic expression. Roffe sat in one of the main seats in the lobby, all filed in neat rows, drinking a fresh cup of coffee. He watched people as they passed the large windows lining the corner of the lobby. Clyde was nervously tapping one foot as he sat next to him, hunched over with his fingers woven together in front of him, his elbows propped on his knees. Zander leaned against one of the support pillars with a foot resting against it and his arms folded across his chest. His eyes were closed and his head tilted forward slightly with a expressionless face. Allastr chose to sit in a row furthest from the windows. The clock had just chimed the new hour and Jakko broke from his stare to look up at its face. Two in the afternoon. A few minutes later, an elderly doctor dressed in a brown suit with a long white coat over it walked out towards the lobby. "Are you friends of Mr. Blixtrande?" He asked as he fixed his glasses, reading the name off of a wooden clipboard. Jakko quickly walked up to him, "Yeah, doc. Is he alright?" His words were laced with worry. "Mr. Blixtrande has suffered some serious injuries, alongside some form of magic that we've never seen before. Its potent, deadly, and was quickly shutting down his internal organ's functions. It was a miracle he survived the trip here." He lowered the clipboard and placed it behind his back and his free hand into the front pocket of his coat. "But were able to isolate the source of the infection, near the middle of his back, and began treatment. For the most part, the worst of the infection has passed but Mr. Blixtrande remains in a coma." Jakko, Roffe and Clyde were unable to mask their shock as well as Zander and Allaster, Zander opening his eyes and lifting his head without saying a word. "All we can do now is wait." The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry that we cannot provide any more useful information." Defeated, Jakko deflated with his shoulders sinking. "I understand, doc. Can we at least see him?" "Im afraid we cannot permit that at this time. His body has been through a great deal of trauma and we need to keep in under observation for the next 24 hours. I can permit visitation tomorrow after noon." He tried to reassure Jakko by placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's in good hands and we will notify you immediately if things were to change. For now, I would suggest you all get some rest." With that, he withdrew his hand and walked away. The Band Gets Back Together Mina sat at a small white table outside of the cafe directly across the street from the Magnolia Hotel, a popular destination for turists and travels due to its rather inexpensive rooms and great quality. She sat in the shadow of a large orange umbrella sipping tea from a small white porcelain cup, holding the matching saucer under it. It was a beautiful day with the sun casting a warm light over all of Magnolia Town. Nestor sat across from her, slouching in his seat fanning a straw hat across his face. Even in his white tshirt, you could see the sweat forming under his arms. "Jeez, this heat is almost unbareable." He said. "Not used to this warmer climate." When they arrived at Magnolia Town, Nestor found out from one of the dock workers that the Pohjola had to make an emergency landing due to inclimate weather, and that Wings of Archadia never made it to their destination. This further irritated Mina, who was fuming when she heard the news. Nestor did her best to calm her down, which in turn angered her more. The only thing they could do was wait and hope the guys would show up. Royce and them appeared adamant about making it to town so Nestor deduced that they would arrive soon enough. In the meantime, the resolved in staying at the Magnolia Hotel, their common destination whenever they performed here. So for now, Mina, Nestor and their new acquaintance, Diandra, were waiting patiently near the hotel in hopes of meeting up with the rest of the band. Diandra sat with one foot tucked under the other leg, swinging the free one back and forth while she at small cream filled pastry. She picked crumbs off of her light green halter top and white pleaded mini skirt as they rolled off her fork. Her white flipflops laid casually on the floor underneath her. After her discovery of Mina and Nestor's association with Wings of Archadia, Diandra was practically glued to their hips, excited with the thought of finally meeting her favorite band in Earth Land. Nestor hadn't packed properly for this trip and was forced to where thick clothing more accustomed to colder weather. While the white tshirt helped keep him somewhat cool, his grey cargo pants were heavy and hot, tucked into black boots that mainly wore. He scratched the stubble on his chin. Mina made no indication that she wanted to speak to either. Instead, she sat crosslegged and silent in her chair. To keep cool, she wore white short shorts, black sandals that tied around her ankles, and a white button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the bottom tied off into a knot that exposed her midsection. This was by far the most casual that Nestor has ever seen Mina since the one time she lost a bet and wore jeans and a tshirt. "So what do you feel like doing today?" Diandra asked, breaking the silence after Nestor's attempt failed. Mina sighed and without looking at Diandra she said, "We wait. Just like we did yesterday. And just like we did the day before that." She took another sip of tea. Diandra shrunk back into her seat with a frown on a her face, like a child who had just been scolded by their parent. Just as Nestor had predicted, a large steel carriage pulled up to the front of the hotel and parked in one of the spots next to the sidewalk designated for larger vehicles belonging to its guests. Jakko was the first to step out, lugging his bags over his shoulders. He was followed by Clyde, then Roffe, Allastr and finally Zander who slammed the door shut. They began pulling the other bags off the roof, throwing them down to the pavement. Diandra was the first to spot them. She leaped out of her chair and squeeled with enthusiasm. "Oh my god! Its them!" Her voice grew louder and more high pitched with each word. She immediately started to run towards the band, but before she could make it past the table, she felt a hand grab the back of her top and yanked her back into her seat with commanding force. Mina was now making her way across the street, walking directly in a straight line. A horse drawn carriage had to readjust is path as they saw her walking. The horses immediately reeled back on their hind legs, neighing in the process. Jakko picked up one of the dropped suitcases and placed it next to the others just as she stepped onto the curb. "Where the hell have you been?" Mina's voice immediately startled the band. Jakko spun his head, seeing Mina with her fists on her hips, eyes giving him a stare that could burn a hole through walls. "Oh, shit." He said in a low whisper. Mina walked up to him with purpose, causing the bass player to take a step back and almost instinctively raise his hands to defend himself. The other band members seemed to recoil with each step she took. "Who told you to leave without telling me? You know what my job is? It's the band manager. MANAGER. That means I manage the band. I can't really do that if you just UP AND LEAVE!" She said in loud voice that jolted the band members. She scanned the group. "Where's Royce?" She asked. Jakko could almost believe that Mina would literally burst into flames any second now. Jakko stuttered the first few words. He quickly tried to regain his composure after Mina's sudden appearance. "Listen, Mina. We ran into some trouble and Royce wanted to take care of it. But along the way, we got into some trouble and now..." He drifted in his words. His face grew sadder as the others fell quiet. "What do you mean trouble? Where is he?" There was a hint of concern in Mina's voice, a moment of vulnerability that made its way to the surface that she was known to hide so well. "He got really messed up and he's in the hospital." Clyde answered for Jakko. Nestor had just reached them in time to hear Clyde's words. His face grew concerned when he heard the news. Mina couldn't find anything to say. There was a mixture of emotions brewing within her. Frustration, anger, concern and anxiety. "I'm going to see him." She stated in a flat tone. "You can't see him right now. He's in a coma and the doctors are keeping him isolated." Jakko tried to reason with Mina. "We can see him tomorrow." He reassured her. Even Nestor wanted to see Royce just as much as Mina, he resolved to help the boys bring in their bags and wait for the morning. Mina wasn't giving up so quickly. Instead, she stepped onto the curb and motioned for a carriage. Jakko again explained the doctor's orders, but she brushed him off as the carriage stopped in front of her. The driver opened the door for her and before she stepped completely in she turned back. "Just listen to me for once and stay here. Last thing I need to do is go on another hunt for you guys." And with that she stepped in and the driver closed the door. He took his seat and snapped the reins, signalling the horses to pull forward and begin their trot. Memories Snow fell lightly that evening as Royce and Mina exited the Star Atlas. The festival had just ended and the citizens of Ilmarinen poured out from its doorways. The duo found themselves swimming through, Royce holding Mina's hand as he navigated them past the crowds. With his intimidating frame, Royce easily muscled his way through everyone until they finally broke free and walked down the nearby market street. A large clock hung from the center archway that led to the streets of the Sky District, reading a few minutes to midnight. At this time in the evening the only things open were small cafes and bars where a few citizens could gather. As the crowds dispersed, Royce pulled his hand away from Mina's, knowing how much she disliked public signs of affection, but was suprised to find her still holding on. She leaned up against his arm and the two walked side by side. He looked down to their hands and then up to her face, flashing an expression of confusion, "You always hated when I tried to hold your hand." Royce said as that expression morphed into a smile. While maintaining her sight forward, she gave the slightest smile in return. "I just didn't want to do it in front of the guys." She responded. "But with the rest of them back at the pub, I figured I could ease on that." Her face pulled back, "Unless you have a problem with that?" Mina asked, now looking at Royce. "No, no." Royce was quick to respond and shook his head. "This is fine." They continued down the main street, leaving twin trails of footprints in the snow behind them. Even with its slow descent, the snow had left a thin layer over the city. Its prestine, white color made everything seem soft and delicated, with thick flakes floating gracefully towards the floor. Street lamps, powered through some magical means, illuminated their path as they continued past closed shops bordering the market street. Every so often they would come across still open cafes and bars where its citizens could partake in an evening nightcap. They decided to stop in one for a few drinks and headed for the nearest one. The two stepped through the doorway into a warm and inviting pub. It was well lit in a yellow/orange hue, excentuating its warmth even more, rustic with wooden planks supporting the place. There was a tune playing in the background composed mainly of violins, guitars and piano where a few patrons sang along to. It was busy with chatter, but nothing too loud where Royce and Mina would be unable to speak over it. Royce patted himself to dust off the snow from his black leather peacoat, and Mina ruffled her own brown colored long coat. They sat at one of the empty tables and a bar maid quickly walked over to clean it off and ask what their drinks would be. Royce unzipped his coat and rested it on the back of his seat while asking for a beer. He then looked at Mina who had removed her own coat, revealing her slender frame covered by a tight maroon long sleeved shirt. She unwrapped her light colored scarf and ordered a harder liquor with some ice. She adjusted herself in her seat and sat with her legs crossed and Royce placed his forearms on the table with his fingers interwoven. Flashing back to the present, Mina recalled that night as the carriage rolled its way down the street towards the hospital. She remembered feeling good that night, despite the fact that she had lost a bet with Royce. But seeing him now, she couldn't help but smile as he smiled at her. They had spent that night talking with one another, sharing some stories of each other's lives but they equally chose to keep some things secret... at least for that moment. They took sips of their drinks, talked some more and Royce even managed to get Mina to laugh. Which she shoved Royce in return to him poking fun at her. She saw that her hand had made its way over to Royce's without her thinking. She remembered thinking about the future. That memory caused her heart to skip a beat and she placed her hand on her chest in response. Back in her memories, Mina saw Royce and her clinking their drinks together as if celebrating something. They were than chatting and laughing together, and she placed her hand on his bicep in a flirtacious manner. As the hours drifted by, more and more patrons left leaving the two in their own little world. Mina was fascinated by how soft Royce's eyes could be when looking into them. Standing at 6'0" and possessing a body chiseled out of stone, Royce could be described as a brute or goon. Within him is tremendous physical power, something people always assumed was his only defining quality. But underneath that was a sharp mind and one of the most humble person she's ever known. He was thoughtful, charismatic and knew the right to say and when to say it. Mina found herself mesmerized and even falling for him. This was something Mina fought nearly every day: exposing her vulnerabilities and true feelings. She was hesitant, but after tonight Mina couldn't kid herself anymore. After a quiet moment of staring at one another, Royce knew it was time. He leaned in. She did, too. And both shared a kiss. The carriage came to a halt, bringing Mina back to the present. A Little Dispute Back at the Magnolia Hotel, Diandra stared intently at Zander as he stood facing out the window of the hotel lobby. The rest of the group were seated behind him, Jakko filling in Nestor on what happened to Royce and who they saw attacking him. Nestor was already scolding them for leaving Ilmarinen when he warned them not to. Zander turned his head slightly to see the bickering from the corner of his eyes but remained silent. Then his eyes shifted down to Diandra looking up at him. "Excuse me, Mr. Isdal, but I'm a huge fan." She said with admiration, stars twinkling in her eyes as she held up her curled fists over her mouth. She could hardly contain the joy she was feeling, knowing that she was in the presence of her favorite band in all of Earth Land, let alone her biggest crush, Zander. Zander gave out a short quick breath, shrugging his shoulders in the process and looked away from her as if in disgust. Instead, he went back to looking out the window. "Oh, I'm sorry if this seems like bad timing, it's just I may never get another opportunity to tell you guys how much I love you." She tried to apologize and stepped forward only for her to be shoved out of the way by Zander. She fell to the floor immediately catching the attention of the rest of the band. Jakko stood up from his chair while Clyde leaped over the couch and went to Diandra's aid. "What the hell, Zander?" Jakko was clearly disturbed by Zander's actions. Zander remained silent and continued for the main door out into the street. "Where are you going?" Jakko demanded to know. "Hey, I'm talking to you." Jakko exclaimed and rushed to Zander, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face him. Without a word, Zander turned around and delivered a punch that landed directly on Jakko's left cheek, causing the bass player to fall to the floor in a resounding thud. The others quickly circled around Jakko while Zander stood over him, looking down with his blood red eyes. "I don't need to tell you anything." He said in that deep voice. "And you certainly don't tell me what to do." He scanned the rest of the group to see if any would charge at him, and when he saw no attempt to do so, he motioned to turn around, not before catching a glimpse of disappointment from Nestor's face. He paused for a second but waved any thoughts from his head and shoved the door open. They shook in their hinges and slapped against the stone frame before retracting shut after Zander stepped through. "Did I say something wrong?" Diandra asked sadly while Clyde helped her up. "Nah, you didn't do anything wrong." He tried to sound reassuring. "Zander's just a bit of an asshole." He stated. Jakko Wohlhart vs Zander Isdal Sometime afterwards, Zander found himself walking directly past the main gates of Magnolia Town and down the central path leading into it. His abrupt departure baffled his guild mates and rudely pushed his way through the citizens until he was finally free from within the town's walls. Once he was completely alone he slowed his pace and casually placed his hands in his pockets, continuing down the path. He had walked a short distance before instinctively leaping into the air to avoid a magical spell that exploded underneath him. Zander spun his body, bringing his feet over and landing a few meters away facing his attacker. There stood Jakko with a large silver double barrelled revolver, with one barrell still smoking from his initial attack. Zander instantly cast blue flames in his palms and quickly expanded them until it covered his entire hands. "You want to be a tough guy, Zander? Then let's see just how tough you are." Jakko stated coldly towards Zander. Zander's face was stone, staring hard at his fellow band mate, revolver still pointed at him. "Get out of my way, Jakko." Zander responded in similar fashion as Jakko. "Why don't you make me?" Jakko squeezed lightly on the trigger of his revolver, Domedag. "I'm getting really tired of your attitude. Royce is in the hospital and you're just gonna bail on him?" He accused Zander. "Royce isn't my problem. I've got other business." Zander responded, blue flames still lit in his palms. "You ain't leaving." Jakko threatened with his weapon. "You're not going to stop me." Zander stared at Jakko menacingly. "We'll see about that." Jakko pulled back the trigger, firing another blast of condensed white magic that streaked through the air. Zander ducked under it easily and immediately launched himself towards Jakko. Jakko readjusted his aim but Zander came up with swinging hand, a trail of blue flame left behind as it swiped past Jakko's face who dodged back and avoided it. Jakko raised Domedag but before he could fire, Zander gripped him by the wrist, squeezing it tightly. Jakko winced from the pain as the blue flames burned his skin. Zander stepped in and struck Jakko's chest with an elbow, sending him falling down on his back. Zander raised his boot and brought it down towards Jakko's head but he quickly rolled out of the way, hearing it smash the ground next to him. Jakko pointed Domedag at Zander, channeling purple energy in both barrels before finally squeezing the trigger again. "Cosmic Ray Storm" (宇宙線嵐, Uchūsenarashi) At this range, Zander was unable to avoid the large twister of purple energy fired from Jakko's revolver. He raised his arms, placing them in an X formation in front of his face and upper chest and the twister struck against them, sending him into the air and colliding against a thick tree trunk. He landed on his feet quickly and avoided another Cosmic Ray Storm that struck against the tree behind him. The trunk exploded from the force, sending thick splinters of wood into the air while the upper half of the tree toppled over. Swiping the air, Zander unleashed his own spell: Slithering Blue Fang (青牙を這っ, Aokiba o Hah) Blue flames raised across the ground directly at Jakko who leaped to the side to avoid it. It exploded shortly afterwards, momentarily changing the landscape blue and sending blue embers and smoke upward. Zander swiped again, sending another wave. Jakko raised Domedag and cast his purple twister once again and both spells colliding with another, exploding in a large multi-colored fireball of energy. The smoke temporarily masked Zander's location as Jakko tried to lock his sights on him. He was shocked to see Zander fly directly at him from the smoke and struck the side of Jakko's head with his fist. Jakko could feel his brain rattle in his skull as he staggered to the side and a knee to the stomach followed immediately after. He bent forwards clutching his stomach in pain and Zander dropped in elbow to the back of his head, causing Jakko to hit the floor, Domedag falling out of his hand. Jakko could feel pain radiating throughout his body, when suddenly Zander clasped his iron like grip around the back of his neck and lifted him to his feet. Jakko fought past the pain and struck Zander near his elbow to force him to lose his grip and then threw a jab towards his face. Zander reflexively raised an open hand and caught it before it could reach his face. Jakko threw his other fist only for it to be caught in the same manner as the other. Gripping tightly, their hands shook in a test of strength as Jakko tried to power out of Zander's grip. Zander the vented his blue flames around their hands. Jakko howled from the pain and could feel his knees buckling as Zander began overpowering him. Before his body could relent, in an act of defiance, Jakko brought in Zander's hands and threw his head forwards towards Zander, striking him in the middle of his forehead. Both combatants released their grips and Zander staggered back slightly stunned. Jakko regained his senses and tackled him to the ground, but before he could lock any hold, Zander put his foot on Jakko's stomach and threw him over his shoulders. Jakko rolled on the floor and allowed himself the opportunity to create a safe distance between the two of them. Jakko lifted himself to his feet just as Zander did and raised both fists in front of him in a typical boxing stance. Zander brought up both hands in a similar stance except his fingers were curled like claws instead of fists. Blue flames whipped off the tips as he stared at Jakko with his blood red eyes. "What, you afraid to fight me without your magic?" Jakko said in an antagonizing manner. During their scuffle, he had lost Domedag somewhere, leaving him unable to cast any magics of his own. Now he was left with the military training he recieved during his time in the Silver Guard. Things have gotten heated before between Zander and the other band members but nothing that led to any sort of physical confrontation. Now he was face to face with the Indigo Flame, a lethal mage who could very well kill him today. Zander let the flames die in his hands and merely slid one foot forward in preparation for an old fashioned brawl between two fighters. Jakko made sure to keep his feet moving to have a better chance at avoiding Zander's speed. He moved to the left and then to the right, all the while Zander staring at him, guiding his hands to follow his movements. Jakko then leaped forward, sending a quick jab to test Zander's reflexes. Typical of a trained warrior, he swatted the jab away and immediately brought his hand back up in defense. Jakko sent two more quick jabs and Zander parried again. Then came three jabs and a cross punch, and Zander ducked under the last attack, slid underneath it and came back up directly to Jakko's left. Zander curled his fist and struck Jakko on his exposed shoulder. Jakko's arm instantly went numb and spun around with his other arm in a wild haymaker, only for Zander to step back and avoid it. Jakko could feel the sensation starting to return in his arm but Zander was already on him. One swipe flew passed Jakko's face that he narrowly avoided. He could feel the wind whipping across his skin. The other came at him from the left and Jakko raised his right arm to block the attack but the strength was still enough to cause him to stagger to the side. Jakko went in for another punch only to be knocked to the floor by a kick to the stomach. Zander was already in the air coming down with his boot and Jakko grabbed it with both hands just in time. Zander put his weight behind it and forced it down while Jakko used all his strength to fight back. Using Zander's weight to Jakko's advantage, he pulled the foot to the side, letting it hit the floor next to him. Jakko then punched the back of Zander's knee, causing the mage to fall down on it. Jakko was about to leap on his back but an elbow caught him under the chin with a crack and he could feel blood form in his mouth. With Jakko momentarily stunned, Zander grabbed him by the throat and tossed him over his shoulders. Jakko spun in the air and slid on his feet, spitting the blood out to the side. Zander rushed at him and Jakko raised his fists in preparation. A wide overhand swing came down at Jakko and he blocked it with his left arm. Jakko retaliated with a punch to Zander's left pec only for the fire mage to be completely unfazed by it. Another proved just as useless. Jakko wasn't sure if he was actually dealing any damage or if Zander was just masking the pain. The fight turned into a slugfest. Jakko threw a few punches, some connecting, while Zander threw his own, none but a few connecting. Jakko's left eye began to swell shut after he received a devastating hit to the side of the head, while Zander showed no signs of physical damage. Jakko was becoming visibly tired, his breath short and ragged. Zander stood there with his hands raised as before and as calm as when he started. "I think its about time we end this." Zander finally spoke as the two warriors locked eyes. Between breathes Jakko responded. "What? Afraid that I might beat you?" "Push me too far and I'll put you down for good, Jakko." "Tough talk. You think I didn't hear you talking to the red haired freak?" Zander reacted slightly to Jakko's last words as he took a few careful steps around Zander with his fists still raised. "I hate to tell you this..." He paused briefly. "But your brother's a bad guy." "You shut your mouth!" Zander growled, the first time he's ever shown any signs of anger. "My family isn't any of your business." "What about Royce? Everyone else? We don't matter anymore?" Jakko was treading on thin ice with his questions. "You saw what they did to him. That shit's not important?" "I don't care about Royce." Zander stated coldly. "I don't care about any of you." "Bullshit, Zander. Acting like a tough guy all the time. You care, as much as you don't want to admit it. If you didn't care about any of us you would've left a long time ago. But you stuck around anyways." "Don't act like you know me, Jakko." Zander quickly responded. "I know shit about you. But I do know you chose to stay for whatever reason, so something about us made you feel like this was the place to be." Jakko caught the glinting of a shiny piece of metal behind Zander and could see his Domedag on the floor. While talking, Jakko was formulating a plan to stop Zander and needed to know where his revolver had landed. Now that he could see it, it was just a matter of timing. "You turn your back on us and I'm going to put you down." Jakko tasted the blood in his mouth and felt it sticky and dry around his lips. His left eye now completely swollen shut. "I'm going to rip your DAMN HEAD OFF." Zander proclaimed in anger and launched himself towards Jakko like a lion leaping through the air, blue flames erupting all around him and his hands lunging out. Jakko reacted just in time. Using his Requip Magic, he summoned his Domedag into his hand just as Zander was on him. Suddenly, the silver double barrel revolver was pressed firmly under Zander's chin. He immediately paused with his hands near Jakko's head and both combatants stood motionless, staring at one another. The flames still burned in Zander's hands and Jakko looked at him with his one open eye. "Go down this road and you ain't coming back." Jakko could feel the anger in Zander's eyes as they stared at him with such intensity. The revolver gleamed from the flames around him. "You don't have the guts to pull the trigger." Zander stated in his normal cold voice. "You think you're the only one who's prepared to kill?" Jakko tested Zander and the two seemed locked on one another. A clicking sound could be heard as Jakko thumbed back the hammer of the revolver. "Your move." Vulnerable Mina was always known for her attitude and intimidation factor. After a few minutes of back and forth bickering between her and the doctors, even with threats of security being called in, Mina was eventually allowed to see Royce regardless of visiting hours. She walked down the hall, past other rooms with various patients being tended to. An elderly man in a wheelchair smiled a toothless smile at Mina's direction and ignored his whistles that followed. A nurse apologized for his behavior and grabbed the back of his chair and wheeled him towards his room. Mina scanned the numbers on the wall until she came to Royce's room. She paused before peering into the room, anxiety slowly building in her. Her heart sank in her chest when she saw him heavily bandaged laying motionless on the bed. She watched the slow rhythmic motion of his chest moving up and down as he breathed. Mina found herself frozen at the doorway as she looked at him. His hospital gown covered most of him but the areas where he was exposed, mainly his arms and head, were covered in bandages. From what she heard, his wounds were having a difficult time healing themselves, even with help from local mages. Something was in his system that was preventing from his body to naturally heal in an accelerated rate. So now he laid there, more vulnerable then she's ever seen him. The room seemed to fall silent as she slowly walked over to his bedside. The sun peaked through the window blinds, casting a soft glow on Royce. Half his face was bandaged, his left eye completely covered in wrappings. Mina glided her fingers gently over Royce's arm and she could feel the warmth of his skin. He didn't respond to her gesture. Instead, she merely pulled up a seat next to him and rested her hands on his arm, sitting in complete silence as she looked at Royce. Thoughts and emotions swirled within her, but remained silent and stoic. It was only after a few minutes did she finally break the silence. "You idiot." The first words that came out of her mouth, though they were just as soft as her skin against Royce's arm as she rubbed her thumb against it. "Why did you leave without me?" She said, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. "That was always your problem. You get all macho and you just go. You don't think about how others would feel. You don't think about how I'' would feel." She turned her head to look away from him. "But you always came back with that stupid smile on your face." She couldn't help but let out a little. "The stupid and sweet smile." The words trembled slightly in her throat as the emotions were starting to come up and she decided to sit in silence as she laid her head on Royce's arm, running her fingers gently through his hair. ---- "Now this is going to hurt, Johan." Arno said towards his fellow Dreadnaught as he laid flat on his back on the lab table. Johan merely looked up through one of the openings Royce had created during his battle with Lancaster, and watched the stars twinkle in the night sky. Arno rolled a small metal table next to Johan, a single black jewel laid carefully on a soft white cloth. "This Lacrima needs to be embedded near your heart. I will have to make an incision here..." Arno held his latex gloved hand over Johan's exposed chest, pointing towards a spot over his left pec and slid his finger towards the opposite, drawing and imaginary line in the air, "... to here. After that, I will need to place it in between the second and third rib. Once we've grafted the Lacrima within the second interspace it will begin take hold and transfer its power throughout your body, granting you the power of an Iron God Slayer." Johan continued to look at the stars, seemingly as if he wasn't paying any attention to what Arno was saying. "Now, mind you, because of its location, you'll need to be protective of your chest area until its fulled healed. Avoid any forms of physical trauma directed there." Off in the distance, behind a protective glass stood Lancaster and standing behind him was a shorter man in a dark suit. "Do you think its wise to give Johan such a rare Lacrima given his rather wreckless nature, Lord Black?" He asked as Lancaster continued observing the operation. "I'm a man of my word, Sparrow. I promised him the power to defeat his former friend and I will uphold that deal." He watched Arno clean off a small scalpel. "Besides, the Lacrima will only properly work if the user's will and own magical power can handle to transfer. While I've given him the magic of an Iron God, its ultimately up to Johan's strength if it decides to share that power. How is the excavation going?" "Gergori is having trouble gaining access to the Forbidden District due to increased security. Apparently, the Circle have deployed several of the Order of Nine to that location. He's had to make adjustments to his route and will now take longer than previously anticipated." Sparrow replied. "How long until the tunnel is completed?" Lancaster asked while crossing his arms behind his back. "Given the instability of the area, the increased security, and our original estimates for completion, it will roughly take nearly 11 months before we can safely cross into the Forbidden District." Sparrow fixed the not in his tie. "Luckily, I'm a patient man and given the prize for that patience, I believe it is well worth it. Please notify Gregori to continue with his work and inform me of any future changes." Sparrow bowed his head and departed from Arno's laboratory just Arno leaned over Johan. "Are you ready?" Arno held the scalpel in the air while his other hand stretched the skin over Johan's chest. "Do it." Johan replied calmly as he gazed into the night and Arno placed the extremely sharp edge against him and slid carefully across the surface as Lancaster looked on. ''> Continued in A World Without Music Summary Fights & Events *'Wings of Archadia arrives at Magnolia Town' *'Royce Blixtrande is left in a coma after his confrontation with Lancaster Black' *'Wings of Archadia is reunited with Nestor, Mina and newcomer, Diandra' *'Mina Blutbayne recalls times with Royce in Ilmarinen' *'Jakko Wohlhart vs Zander Isdal '(Draw) Magic, Spells & Abilities Used Magics: *'Guns Magic' (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック), Ganzu Majikku) *'Blue Fire Magic' (青い火の魔法 Aoi Hi no Mahō) Spells *'Cosmic Storm' (宇宙嵐, Uchū Arashi) *'Azure Fang' (紺碧牙, Konpeki Kiba)